


Follow The Voices Inside

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Confusion, Death, Gore, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Other, Psychological Horror, Rape, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Suspense, Thriller, Torture, dark ciel, doppleganger, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is being plagued at night by voices that tell him to do horrible things. When he refuses they torture him mentally for disobeying. Except this time things maybe different and have spiraled out of his control. Or maybe they haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Voices Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a recurring dream that I have been having recently. I just wrote the events as they happened in my dream. So if it gets way too confusing. Apologies in advance. After reading what I wrote. I felt like my brained pulled an M. Night Shyamalan in my sleep.
> 
> (Feel free to email me for requests.)

'Ciel...Ciel...are you there?'

It was the voices again. They had been coming to him lately in his dreams. The young earl agitatedly turned in his sleep and pulled the covers up about himself. As if he could shake the mental chill off in his sleep. 

No longer did he dream about his ruthless captors. No longer did he dream about the dark angel with raven's wings. Advancing to his rescue. Instead he dreamed of being drenched in blood. Yet not his own. And delighting in it.

'They don't really love you....No one does....End them...The lies....The deceit.....'

He yanked the comforter over his head. The darkness in the room still felt alive. As if taking shape, tendrils like reaching smoke, hovering over him. Faces. All of their cheerful, loving, adoring faces - came to him in flashes. Ciel loved them. All of them.

But why did his heart hurt thinking about them? Why did the voices seem so sincere? He couldn't hurt them. All they ever did was live to serve him. But the voices wouldn't stop.

If he ignored them for too long. They would find ways to hurt him. It could be as simple as, bringing his regularly occurring nightmares back. Or of being abandoned. Sebastian somehow dying or telling the boy he meant nothing.

And how he cried out! When the voices chose to torment him. They would cackle and coo mocking words at him. Sebastian would come running to him. But unlike the normal nightmares. The voices wouldn't fade away. Sometimes they became louder. Even more amplified.

The demon could hold him close. So tight. He could kiss Ciel's lips til they were swollen. Sebastian could even physically try to console him in a lustful sort of way....

They were still there. Whispering. Laughing. Screaming. Mocking. Always mocking the young Phantomhive Earl.

'It will stop....Just kill them....All will be quiet.'

It was maddening! He shouted in his head, as he sat up straight, throwing the comforter off of him.

The binded eye glowing like a spirit orb as it gazed about his room. Even when he looked into the shadows of his chambers. Nothing. There was nothing. Not even Sebastian. If someone...If something was there. Surely the demon would sense it.

"Tch. What childish rubbish." Ciel said with absolute disdain. After a moment of reining in his emotions. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

In a few moments fatigue claimed his young body. But it was all for naught, when his door creaked open, and someone stepped inside.

Ciel shot out of bed thinking it might be Sebastian. Possibly even his steward Tanaka. If it wasn't. Then he would call for his beautiful hellhound to attack..

What he saw. He did not expect. And though he opened his mouth to cry for help. The sound wouldn't come. So he shut his lips and pursed them. Trying to understand what he was seeing.....

Himself.

It was a mirror image of Ciel. Two bi colored eyes looked into his. The other Ciel's hair was sleep moussed like his probably was. And he wore an identical white night shirt. Except on his face was a mischievous grin.

Ciel reached out a hand, to do what, he didn't know. He was in too much disbelief. As his reflection slipped from the doorway and into the hall.

Of course he followed after him. He needed to know what was transpiring in his home. Why there was a second him.

As he stumbled through the doorway. The other Ciel was walking down the staircase and was midway down when he looked up at him. Ciel bounded down the steps two at a time.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!" The earl demanded. No longer caring if he woke anyone else up. He was the master of the house. He had a right to know!

The other Ciel didn't answer and he was just about to call for his butler. When the man appeared before the other.

"Are you sure about this master? Once its done. There is no turning back." Sebastian said.

"Oh. I know. But this seems right...like cutting dead branches off of a plant." The other smiled at him. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"What did he ask you for?! Sebastian?!" The earl demanded of his servant.

Sebastian didn't acknowledge him. Instead continued the exchange. And handed the other Ciel a butcher knife.

"Yes." The other touched the tip and barely pressed. Blood blossomed on his index finger. "You did a lovely job sharpening it."

"Thank you, young master." Sebastian bowed. Soft hair sweeping with the gesture.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?!" Ciel strode over towards him, fist balled, and went to hit the back of his skull. The servant righted his posture. As his hand swung down. But it made no contact and instead went through the man.

"No." Ciel stumbled backward in abject horror. "No."

The other just stared at him smugly. Then almost in a skipping motion began walking off. Away from the two of them.

How can this be? How did he dissolve through Sebastian like vapor? As if he didn't exist...Where did the other go?

Dread filled the pit of his stomach. And he ran toward where he last saw him heading......

The servant's quarters. And the first room was MeyRin's. The door was open and he could see her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful laying there. A shadow caught his attention. It was the other's. The knife gleaming in his raised hand.

'Yes. Yes! Kill her. Kill her!' The voices chanted.

"No. Just stop!" Ciel flung himself on him, but it was much the same with Sebastian. He went right through him. Smacking into the nightstand. A bolt of pain going through his shoulder.

"MeyRin wake up! This is an order. Wake up!" The young boy cried. Yet she didn't stir.

The other Ciel slashed her throat and the earl screamed in terror as she opened her eyes. Looking into the other's and when she took in a breath. Blood gushed out like a river. It splattered the white night shirt of the other.

He stepped away turning the knife in admiration. Then smirked as he turned on his barefoot heels. Leaving the room. They left behind bloodied footprints.

"MeyRin...." Ciel sobbed and watched as she struggled for a breath. Altogether becoming still. 

He didn't know why, but he scurried from the room. Next it was Tanaka's room across the hall. 

The man was like his father. The only member of his original family that he had left. Tanaka swaddled him from infancy to his first steps. Read him stories. Nursed him back to health.

How could any version of himself do such a thing!

And poor MeyRin...his stomach lurched.

"Ciel is that you? Is everything alright?" A groggy Tanaka asked the other.

"Oh. Everything is just fine..." The other Ciel said faking a yawn. "I just couldn't sleep."

"He's lying! Tanaka old man. I know you're not a fool!" Ciel exclaimed hoping he would hear him. But he didn't.

As Tanaka sat up, legs dangling from the side of the bed, to assist his little liege. The knife shimmered like a silver streak. The blade piercing his stomach and Tanaka grunting from the pain. The other's hand slicked with blood. He pulled the knife out just to jab it back in.

Tanaka's eyes were wide. Blood bubbling from his lips. He looked at the other, as if asking, 'Why?' Then fell to the floor. The other Ciel just leaving him there. Knife and all.

Sebastian entered the room, "My my. You were rather serious, weren't you? I have to admit this sudden tenacity has caught me by surprise."

"We all have our moments Sebastian. This just happens to be mine." The other grabbed at the butler's jacket lapels and raised himself on his tippy toes. 

Sebastian grinned and leaned in closing the distance. Both of their lips meeting. Ciel stood in the corner watching it all. A hand pressed tightly over his mouth. Trying to hold back a wretched sob. The young Phantomhive's cheeks covered in damp tears.

How could this be happening? It had to be a dream. The voices were torturing him again. For refusing to obey. Weren't they? Weren't they?! The real Sebastian would be coming to comfort him any moment.

MeyRin would try to clean the house and end up breaking expensive decor in the process. As per usual. Then clumsily apologize to Sebastian. While she tried not to become flustered.

Somewhere Tanaka would be preparing the carriage. So Ciel could go on some god awful case for her majesty.

When the other Ciel pulled out of Sebastian's embrace. Then looked at the bed side clock. It was almost time for the servants to get up.

"I need to hurry. The other two won't be easy. Tanaka and MeyRin were just warm ups." The other Ciel said matter of factly.

"I can always do it for you, master." Sebastian said cocking his head. A cat like smile played on his lips.

"No. Not unless I need you to." The other Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "I do however. Need a new weapon."

Sebastian opened the deceased steward's dresser drawer and pulled out the loaded hand gun, "I would suggest Finnian first. Unless you need the mansion rearranged."

The other Ciel took it from him, "Sad thing is. I could get Finny to kill Bardroy. Then dispose of him."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going deeper into shock. Once again numbly following this horrid creature that resembled him.

'More death...More bloodshed...Almost done....." The voices said encouragingly.

"Finny. Finny~ wake up. I need you to do something for me." The other Ciel whispered as he shook the blond.

"Hmm...wha.....what...little master? What is it? You never come down here." He said sitting up. Rubbing at his eyes.

"Its Bardroy! He has done something awful!" The other Ciel said acting afraid.

"What did he do?" Finny asked groggily.

"I can't find Sebastian. Bardroy murdered MeyRin and Tanaka." The other Ciel sobbed.

"No he didn't! You liar! I know you can hear me!" Ciel yelled at the other. As he watched Finnian's expression go blank and he clambered out of bed. "Finny! Just don't...."

The gardener walked across the hall. 

"You're annoying. Why don't you give in already? Its useless." The other Ciel chuckled at the earl.

"You can see me?" Ciel said stunned beginning to believe he really couldn't. 

"Of course I can. You're a hallucination. Probably my conscience trying to stop me." The other said still irritated and wandered from the room.

"Finny what the bloody hell do you think you are doing! Get off of me!" Ciel heard Bardroy call out. When he walked in. Finnian was on top of Bardroy, tears running down his face. 

Ciel saw the bloody knife next to the chef on the bed. His hands were stained crimson. When Bardroy went to shove Finny off of him. The chef saw the blood dried on his fingers.

"Where did this come from?" Bardroy asked confused. It was his last words as Finnian grabbed his face and then twisted with little effort. The sound of bones cracking like twigs.

The gardener let go and Bardroy's body fell back with a slight bounce. Finnian's hands went to his face and his shoulders shook as he cried.

"You did well Finny. You were always a good boy." The other Ciel praised him.

Finny turned to stare at his master. That wasn't his master. The evil reflection cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter splattered all over.

Ciel turned his head, but it was too late. He could not unsee all of the horrible acts. All of his household. The ones he considered dear to him. More precious than his own life. Were all gone. Just like that.

"Sebastian what time is it?" The other asked the butler who stepped out of the shadows.

"Almost seven o' clock in the morning. Why?" Sebastian asked the creature.

"I want you to call the Midfords and invite Lizzie over to spend the day. Today. For her to arrive as soon as possible." A faraway look in his eyes. A sadistic grin on his face. "Afterwards bathe me and clean the visible mess. These rooms can wait."

"Yes, of course, young master." Sebastian bowed and then went to make the call.

The impostor earl was properly bathed, dressed, and given breakfast. Sebastian went to clean any blood Lizzie could come across in the main part of the house.

As the other Ciel sat in his study eating as though nothing had happened. Ciel had had enough. Which was an understatement. He was too angry to mourn.

"You will not hurt Elizabeth! Not like you did the others. I don't know who or what you are. But you leave her alone!" Ciel slammed his hands on the desk.

"You never cared a bit about her anyway. Especially not when you spread your legs for the demon and let him lay waste to you. Time and time again. It was his name you cried. Not hers. And you relished the idea of him fucking you. The thought of that girl...." The other chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. I could never be in love with her. But I do love her. I love her enough to do right by her. Marry her!" Ciel yelled at him.

A loud roaring sound boomed outside as, rain began to fall in torrents.

"Well, with her gone. I am not obligated to do anything. I don't want." The other said coolly. When there was a knock downstairs. "Excuse me. I have a date."

The evil reflection was halfway down the stairs, when Sebastian opened the door to greet Lizzie. She was a little wet, but her umbrella, which the butler took as he closed the door. Had kept her mostly dry.

"Ciel! I was so excited to hear that you wanted to see me! I almost couldn't believe it!" She squealed.

Ciel stood a few steps behind him. As he took his last knowing glances at Lizzie. The way her face lit up, hair bounced as she giggled, and...and...his heart broke. He would never marry her. He would never give her children. Never do those things to make up for what he couldn't be. In love with her.

Soon she too would be a corpse. At the hand of this doppelganger. Who stole his life and called him the hallucination. The one who massacred his household. And put his body all over his lover. He couldn't even watch the bath.

Instead he stayed on his bed sobbing. As he heard that vile life stealer moaning as Sebastian fucked him like a hungry slut.

"I just missed you is all." The other said stepping off the last stair. A cane in hand.

"Really?! I have so many ideas of what we can do together today." She giggled.

"So do I. Shall we go upstairs and decide then?" He offered her his arm and she eagerly took it.

When they passed Ciel on the stairs. The other winked at him without Lizzie seeing the gesture.

And for a long moment he couldn't force himself to move from that spot. What was the point? He couldn't save her. When he heard the first scream he winced and then she screamed again. Calling his name.

Ciel's fists shook at his side and tears ran down his hot cheeks.

"You're hurting me! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!!!" Lizzie screamed.

Ciel pounded up the stairs and into his bedroom. Lizzie was on his bed and the other was on top of her. Making thrusting motions. Both of them still clothed. Lizzie's undergarments on the floor.

He had her arms pinned above her head and she couldn't stop crying. She was whimpering. And trembling. As his movements became harsher and there was wet smacking sounds between her legs.

"Shut up! You wanted to be a couple right? This is what they do. Now do your duty and take my cock like a good girl." The other said as his thrusts became deeper and more erratic.

Lizzie no longer screamed, but she continued to cry. Ciel knew she was resigning to make " him" happy.

"Ahmmm~ mmph!" He pumped a few times and came inside her.

She was weeping uncontrollably. When he let go of her and climbed off the bed to straighten his clothing. Lizzie hurled herself at him, but her attack was short lived. The other picked a small statue of the mantle and bashed her in the head.

The instant it made contact with her skull. She was dead and falling to the floor.

Ciel could no longer stand it and lunged at the other. In that moment out of pure determination. They became one in body and started fighting for dominance. But Ciel won out. Taking the gun from his ankle holster and shooting himself.

It seemed like he was floating in darkness forever. When he heard Sebastian calling his name. And trying to get him to wake up. When he opened his eyes they stung and his body was on fire. Almost like he was melting.

"Master. Are you okay?" Sebastian looked worried. 

"Is the young lord going to be alright?" Finny asked in a high pitched voice.

Sebastian? Finny? Finny was dead.

"Oh no! He must've been infected by that nasty fever goin'round!" MeyRin exclaimed nervously.

MeyRin?

"I will make him some soup and he will be right as rain!" Bardroy cheerfully shouted as he ran from the room.

"Master. We need to get you to bed." Sebastian said, but he looked so blurry.

Ciel couldn't comprehend what was going on and welcomed back that blackness that went on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
